God of Volcanoes Really
by SummonedSnake
Summary: First Fan-fiction be nice review help I need it Send the love. Love you all read the chapter to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO Books or the people in them**

 **Why Is It Always Me?**

The Fates raised their intertwined hands and started to chant, We Name you Perseus Jackson God Of Islands, Volcanoes, Tidal Waves and Hell-hounds And Seventeenth Olympian. With that I blacked out.

 _ **PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ**_

 ***Flashback Start***

 _It was like a film starting in my head i started see what happened before i ran to Olympus and asked to get away from camp Half-Blood. I had been walking towards to beach where I was going to meet Annabeth this was the day i was going to propose to her I had gone to Hestia and asked her if i could have some Black Steel something the Hearth controls of course she said yes and I got just enough to make a ring with Hephaestus. It was made with The Black Steel and Silver Making a Grey Owl in the middle of the ring. It was also made to never be lost i cost me three months of labor for Hephaestus. When I get to the beach I see Blonde hair waving in the wind. then I hear Voices Come on Annabeth just dump that Jackson guy he doesn't deserve you I recognized the voice it was the new Hades camper his name was Vita_ _Subsecundarius Nex (Life After Death, kinda funny if you ask me it was Latin don't ask why I don't know why just is). Then I heard Annabeth say back to him I know I will tonight at the camp fire then we can be together okay Vita. Fine. That's when I broke why not do it now Annabeth why not tell me now you are cheating on me. They whirled around staring at me mouths agape they all the sudden backed up as my eyes and body started glowing a viscous red the ocean started to raise up behind them in a tidal wave then Vita summoned some skeletons and sent them at me while he said, Jackson you're pathetic as if a girl like her ever wanted you he smirked at me but that fell when the skeletons turned to dust in front of me my eye instead of the vivid green they normally are,they were a deep blue pulsing with red they were swirling like the bottom of the ocean that's when I pulled out the black box that was in my pocket and threw it down in front of Annabeth and said here is what i was doing for the last three months Wise Girl, she opened the box and feel back with tears in her eyes she opened up her mouth but before she could say anything i turned and ran away. Away from the place i used to call home, Away from the pain that's when the Tidal wave Smashed into Camp Half-Blood. I turned around to see the cabins broken open but I made the water not kill any of them saying that no one needs to die for the choices of two people, that's when I turned my back and left._

 ***Flashback End***

When i woke up i was greeted by the face of Apollo standing over me singing and playing a Bright Yellow guitar. He looked down at me then back over his Shoulder He then yelled, HE IS UP GUYS YOU CAN COME IN, turning back to me he said well congrats couz you are the first new Olympian in a few thousand years. I blinked at him, what about Hestia and Hades?, he looked at me and said but the don't count they were Olympians before they were ejected out of the Counsel that is until you brought them back into it. With a thunderous boom (pun intended) Zeus and Hera. King and Queen of Olympus came charging in Zeus then said Perseus Welcome to the Counsel of gods he winked at me.

 **A/N**

 **Hey look guys this is my first fanfiction and i want all the help I can get in writing this thing now i want you all to know that I would love anything you have to say to me as long as you don't just Curse at me*I AM HERE TO RULE YOU ALL* Ignore him please it will just edge him on and for now I say farewell *I WILL KEEP YOU ALL HERE***


	2. Chapter 2

**Wake Up You're A God Now SUCKER.**

So let's just say my first day as a god SUCKED! The first bad thing that happened to me after i became a god is that I somehow turned into a two year old, next I blew up a few mountains while tripping backward because i was trying to use that weird godly energy blast thing the other gods can use. So yep Apollo won't stop making fun of me walking into my first council meeting as a two year old who was twelve feet tall. Hermes won't stop teasing because of the tripping incident. But apart from that everything went just fine and by fine i mean i woke up in Apollo's med bay cause i got shot where the sun don't shine by The Man Hating goddess. I wake Again to Apollo's face while he was sing a weird tune about a poet of some sort, and that gosh danged guitar was still there being strummed right along with the song, Oh hey coz nice to see your manhood recovered. Apollo said. I don't think I will be coming to the next meeting I groan out. BOOM! The door was blown open by Arty herself with bow and knife in had.

 **(A/N hey guys nice to see a cliffhanger right will percy get gutted or is Apollo going to do something but play his Guitar and sing songs about poets and singers)**

 ***FEAR ME MORTALS I AM HERE TO RULE YOU***

 **Why did you get installed again *i didn't* WHAT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Crap Angry Goddess HELP!**

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

So whelp being a god does have it's perks like when you get stabbed in the groin it heals rather fast. So like when Arty charged in and jumped into my chest and landed on it, i said something really smart to her i think it was along these lines. Are you sure a maiden Goddess should be doing something like this, my groin regretted that within a second cause the next thing i know Arty is standing with a golden stained knife. *let me just say this for all you guys out there who haven't taken a knife to the groin from an angry goddess of the hunt i wouldn't recommend it*, yep so the next thing i do is jump up screaming in pain with Apollo laughing his arse off next to me and Arty with a brilliant blush on her face i would have laughed except the knife that was flashing in front of me. So yes best chose of me life to piss off the goddess of the hunt cause the next thing i know when i am in a council meeting Arty is calling for me to be sent to the void. Thank goodness Zeus had had this talk before.

_The ever present LINE BREAK_

So yea you can say my first week as a god was going pretty bad that is until my old pal Triton decided to help me out with my power so they will work for me. Ya so it's time for me to interview with Athena to see if i am good enough to be a god *side note REALLY THE FATES CHOSE ME AS A GOD end of rant* but i think it went well i mean at least she didn't teleport me to the middle of a flaming sun like arty did when i was judged by her. When i wake up on the first day of the second week i turn over to end up nose to nose with Hera the next thing i know i Scream out HELP ME SOMEONE MY LIFE KEEPS GETTING BETTER EVERY PASSING DAY.

 **A/N Hey people thanks for the reveiw tried to implement most of your ideas so keep em coming i will keep writing when i can This is KIngDeadFire out**

 ***NEVER SHALL I DIE* Go away fallen angel *I WILL LIVE IN YOUR HEARTS* Grooooaaaaannnnnnn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Until Hades do we part (I hate that saying)**

 **A/N Look guys i am sorry about not updating this story but i have not had any motivation and i would like to thank all those who left reviews they are useful.**

When Hera and i realized that Hermes was the one that did this we swore revenge. But this was after the rant of Zeus about Hera not upholding their marriage vows and all that but stopped after Hear yelled about him Being a hypocrite and to suck it up. The way we learned it was Hermes was because i happened to be walking past his temple when i heard him laughing how good a prank he pulled on me, it was then and there i enlisted the stoll brother to help me prank their dad. Lets just say when Zeus called a meeting the next day Hermes could barely walk cause Connor and his Brother had ended up putting Invisible bear traps made out of Godly Jello *Don't know why the stuff is godly it just is and we can't get it off of us when it gets stuck on us…* and so Hermes had his feet stuck together and his hands was covered in the stuff.

_I AM THE LINE BREAK_

After the meeting was done four hours later i was not willing to sleep anytime soon, I was really worried when i saw the way Apollo was looking at me he had this evil smile on his face. So i sat up all waiting for something to happen when in a flash of bright light *that looked way too much like my color of flashing to be a coincidence* Arty was at the foot of my bed *why do the fates hate me so it always has to be the man hating goddess it can't be like Hestia or Hecate no i just has to be ARTY EVERY DANG TIME end of my little rant* she looks at me then jumped back and her bow appeared and she shot my face and most people when you say that they say now way you got shot in the face, But all i thought was OOOOOWWWWWW MY FACE and then all i can see is the inside of my head then i when i wake up i am in a lot of pain and in a weird bubble like thing with red light coming from outside.


	5. Adoption Anyone

**A/N**

Guys look i'm sorry but i have no motivation to continue this story so I am putting this up for adoption so pm if you want it make it good and better guys till next time KIngDeadFire

 **A/n's A/n**

Don't Listen to mee nooo just look at the writer i'm gonna sit here and contemplate my life i will RULE YOU ALL ONE DAY….. Shut up Salazar


End file.
